


A Night to Remember

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, First Time, Het and Slash, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/">Sirius Black Fest</a>. Thank you to <a href="http://tamlane.livejournal.com/">tamlane</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sirius Black Fest](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

James noticed the way Sirius wasn't looking at him, his eyes on the flames in the hearth, on the smoke curling up from his cigarette, on the sole of his boot as his fingers fumbled with a bottle cap.

"I'm getting married in two weeks," James slurred then belched unceremoniously.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sirius turned toward him, brows furrowed. "Lily's the only one you ever really wanted. For as long as I can remember."

James looked away before meeting Sirius's eye as he answered. "Not the only one."

"Now you're talking rubbish," Sirius said, standing and stretching, his shirt riding up and revealing a hint of bare flesh at his navel. "I'm going home."

"Sirius?" He paused suddenly unsure of his words. "Did you ever want to—to fuck me?"

A bark of laughter. "You're drunk, Prongs." Sirius took a drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke out his mouth, trying to make rings. James flicked his wand and the rings became stars, horseshoes, and dice.

"Snake eyes," James said, laughing more than the situation really deserved, but the combination of alcohol and nerves was making him silly. "While I am quite drunk, I'm still asking."

"Isn't it some terrible cliché when the queer wants to fuck his straight best friend?" 

"All clichés have truth in them," James replied, then tossed back the rest of his Firewhisky. "That's what makes them clichés." 

"All right, we'll play this game." Sirius took one last drag off his cigarette and then crushed it under his heel. "You know I like men. You also know that you are good-looking—"

"Yes, I do," James interjected.

"But what sort of an arse would I be if I jacked off thinking about my best friend?" 

Sirius stood silhouetted now, back to the fire, and James couldn't see his face.

"Is that a no?"

"Of course not." Sirius laughed again. "You know I'm an arse as well. Birds, blokes, if it's got two legs, I'm all over it."

James frowned. He couldn't say the idea of Sirius fucking anything that moved was all that complimentary of his own charms.

"Listen. Jamie." Sirius sighed heavily and reached into his pocket for another cigarette. 

James knew this was his last chance, and as reckless as Sirius was, he wouldn't make a move on James. Not unless James took the first step. 

"You know, I think you're the one who is drunk, Padfoot." James stood and walked towards Sirius, butterflies in his stomach but pulse racing with excitement. "You might take advantage of me." He took the cigarette from his lips and put it between his own, inhaling deeply. 

Sirius's eyes widened in the dimly lit room, and a wicked smile curled the corners of his mouth. "You'd look good with something else between those lips, Potter." 

James took another drag from the cigarette and passed it back to Sirius. "Show me."

Sirius didn't wait another moment before reaching out and grasping James's cock through his trousers. "Half-hard already? Are you sure you're straight?"

He was unable to answer, the illicit thrill of Sirius— _Sirius_ —touching him that way, had taken his breath away.

"This is what we're going to do, Jamie," Sirius said into his ear. "I'm going to suck you off and then fuck your tight virgin arse. But first you're going to taste my dick. On your knees."

James clenched his jaw, and noting the challenge in Sirius's eye—a challenge that could not go unmet—he dropped down and then ran his hands up Sirius's thighs. The scent of Sirius's arousal heady and, to James's surprise, went straight to his cock. Sirius undid his flies and took out his cock, stroking himself mere inches from James's face.

James knew what he liked and figured he could keep from using his teeth like birds did. He moved closer and opened his mouth, sucking the head into his mouth. 

"Mmm, that's good." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and slowly rocked his hips forward, encouraging James to take more of his length. "I should come in your mouth, make you swallow my come."

James wasn't sure about that; he knew lots of people spit. When he'd tasted his own—and what boy hadn't?—he hadn't been particularly impressed with the flavour.

As it was, his dick was so hard it hurt, and he thought if Sirius came in his mouth he might come as well. 

"No, no," Sirius panted, pulling his cock free. "I can wait till I'm inside you. Shuck your kit and lie down on your back." Sirius was already tugging his T-shirt over his head and slipping off his boots before James managed to stand, but he quickly undressed and sat down by the fire, watching as Sirius stepped out of his jeans but not his pants. 

"Thought you were fucking me?" he said, gesturing toward Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "I will, don't worry, but we need to loosen you up first." Sirius pressed the tip of his wand to his palm and a small pool of what must have been lube appeared in it. "Now, let me see what I've been missing."

James watched Sirius settle between his thighs, gently nudging them apart. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, when Sirius's fingertip pressed to his arse.

"Christ, you're tight, Jamie," Sirius said as he slowly worked his finger inside. "You've never put anything in? Not even a finger?"

"Nah," James laughed silently. "Figured I'd leave it to an expert."

"I am that." Sirius was moving his finger in and out smoothly, and James was beginning to appreciate how it felt. "Ready for another?"

"Is that necessary?"

"Unless you think you're ready to take my cock now, and it's a bit thicker than my finger." 

James snorted. "Braggart." He tried not to tense as Sirius added a second finger. It burned this time, and he bit his knuckle to take the focus off the pain of it.

"Just relax." Sirius reached for James's cock which was barely half-hard and starting stroking him back to hardness. Soon James was pushing up into his hand and pressing back down onto his fingers. "Ah, see there, you're a natural."

"Shut it, Padfoot." James still thought he'd much rather have Lily riding his dick than anything up his arse, but then Sirius's fingers brushed something inside him. "Fuck!"

Sirius chuckled and started rubbing the same spot while he stroked James. "That's your prostate and it's what makes this worth it."

James was panting and seeing stars and arching into Sirius's touch. "I'm close, fuck."

"Good." Sirius only wanked him faster, relentlessly finger-fucking his hole. 

With a grunt and a moan, James came hard, his arse clenching around Sirius's fingers while he felt his own warm come hitting his stomach. Sirius's movements gentled while James lay panting, but it wasn't long before he felt more lube and a third finger.

He lifted his head and looked at Sirius who half-shrugged and said, "Trust me."

James felt too good to argue, and by the time Sirius was slicking his cock, James's had come back to life as well.

"Grab your knees," Sirius said, pushing James's leg back toward him. 

James hooked his hand behind his knee, then grabbed the second while Sirius pushed a sofa cushion under his lower back.

Taking a deep breath, James exhaled slowly as Sirius lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock into his arse. It felt smooth yet firm, more comfortable than his fingers had. But as he inched his way inside, he realised just how much bigger a cock was than a few fingers.

"Fuck, Sirius, did you cast _Engorgio_ on your dick?" 

"I wouldn't do that to you." Sirius huffed a laugh. "Not on your first time anyway."

James sobered a bit at that. "Only time, Padfoot."

Sirius reached between his knees and pressed his palm to the center of James's chest. "I know."

Sirius had stopped moving, likely waiting for a sign to continue, and that was more uncomfortable than the burn. 

"Move, you bastard." James clenched around him for emphasis. 

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied and slowly pulled back then slid all the way back in. 

James closed his eyes and held his legs as Sirius fucked him. It still hurt a little, but the pleasure, the fullness, the way it left him breathless blew his mind. He couldn't think of anything except the cock in his arse and the way his balls ached for release yet again.

Hearing Sirius's laboured breath, James opened his eyes again. Sirius was looking down their bodies, apparently watching his cock moving in and out of James's arse. James let go of one of his legs and began stroking himself, which drew Sirius's eye.

"Mmm, that's hot, Jamie. Keep it up." He gripped James's hips, pulling him closer, and started fucking him harder while James wanked himself. "Your arse is so damn hot and tight. Fuck!"

His thrusts were hard, erratic, and James could see the sweat on his chest glistening in the firelight. He'd always known Sirius was an attractive bloke—certainly had no trouble pulling birds left and right—but he'd never realised just how stunning he was until he threw his head back and cried out, cock pulsing and throbbing in James's arse as he came.

Sirius looked down then, a flicker of emotion passing through his grey eyes before mischief settled in to them as he slowly rocked forward.

"Get yourself off, Prongs." He rolled his hips again. "I want to watch."

"Knew you were a bloody pervert," James replied. It wouldn't take long till he came again, Sirius's still hard cock inside him. 

He never looked away from Sirius as he stroked himself, memorising every detail of his face, his chest, his arms flexing as he clenched his hands on James's hips.

Feeling his bollocks tighten, he moved his hand faster and faster before coming again, not nearly as copiously, but he still saw stars when he lay back, panting. 

Sirius ever-so-slowly pulled out of his arse. James winced. How that hurt more than it had when he was inside, he didn't understand.

"All right?" Sirius said, obviously noticing his discomfort.

"As if you could hurt me." James laughed. "Though I'll admit, I think I'll be walking bowlegged for a week."

"Not a week." Sirius stood and held out his hand to help James stand. "A couple days though."

"Thanks, prat," James muttered under his breath, and Sirius chuckled.

They cleaned up and dressed in relative silence, Sirius only asking, "Where the fuck are my fags?" and then smoking one as he buckled his belt. 

"Sirius, I—" 

"You don't have to say anything." Sirius pulled on his leather jacket. 

James had a lot of things he wanted to say. Thank you. I love you. You're the best mate a man could ask for. But it would all sound like rubbish. 

He did love Sirius. As much as he loved Lily, just not in the same way. And he'd never regret what they'd done. Not if he lived to be a hundred.

Sirius pulled him into an embrace like he always did, but if felt different this time. Final. 

"We still on for tomorrow with Moony?" Sirius asked when he stood back.

"'Course. He owes me a pint." James breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe everything could still be the same.

Sirius laughed and opened the front door. "See you then, Prongs." Sirius straddled his bike, the engine roaring to life before he took off. 

James watched until he disappeared into the night, drawing his warmth away with him and leaving the cool air in its place.


End file.
